The Origins of the Saiyan-Hybrid Pony: Carl
by Mystery Man R
Summary: this is the story of carl a saiyan Hybrid who lost it all but came back as the Hero
1. Chapter 1

the scene starts out on a University. the sign is labelled"starswirl university". a green Pegasus with a yellow and Black mane sits at a table sighing. he has a Black belt Cutie mark. he left his sheet with the notes needed to get into this university on the train. he sighs"man this sucks"he then hears a tapping on the table. he looks up and sees a blue earth Pony with a black mane sitting on the table."yo"He said as He put the Pegasus's Sheet in front of him making the Pegasus happy"you found it?! thank you so much! im Carl"he says extending his hoof. the blue stallion grabs his hoof"David. David crim"they put the papers in the box allowing the Guards to allow them to pass. they enter the building. David walks with Carl and they chat.

they then go to the dorms. david says"my room's 202. you?"Carl checks his"203."they smile at that. they go to there room but carl stops dead in his tracks. he sees a Mare with Orange fur Long black mane and a Gem cutie Mark walk by. she says"hi im ruby"Carl blushes"i-im orichalcos. but call me Carl'Ruby smiles"your gonna love it here"She walks away as Carl stares at her ass.'She's got a nice ass'He thought as he walks into his room(this is for my friend carl Searle!)


	2. Chapter 2

the next day Carl is woken as David his roommate is seen doing Push ups"do you ever stop exercising?"He asks. David rolls his eyes"saw you staring at my friend ruby's ass"he grins"got a soft spot for her?"Carl blushes getting ready for a bath"i-I uh um"David smirks as he puts a Hoof on Carl's shoulder."if you want I can help you with Girls"carl blushes"thanks man'David smiles"no problem"he then gets stuff to bathe"w-what are you doing?"Carl asks Blushing. David Grins"im getting ready for a bath. that cool?"Carl blushes bright red"w-we are dudes! won't it be awkward?"David rolls his eyes as he stands"for you probabaly. I mean im not gonna suck your dick dude."Carl nosebleeds from embarrassment"d-dude!"David laughs as they enter the showers

one shower Later Carl and david walk out. David is wearing a Green Gi with black jeans and Combat boots. carl is wearing a red gi with Blue sweatpants and Sneakers."damn dude! we look Fuckin Epic!"David says. Carl laughs"yeah we do. anyway what's ur first class? mine's cooking"David looks at his schedule croached"P.E"they sigh not having the same Class but ruby walks up"hey guys!"David smirks"Ruby-chan!"carl tenses up. Ruby smiles"i got cooking first class"david says"good. Carl here has the same Class"Carl gives david a look of thanks"really? well i'll see you there carl-chan!"Ruby walks away smiling. Carl then hugs david"I owe you one"David smiles"no problem man. now to class we fo"they then hwead off to class.

After the first class Carl caught up with ruby. Carl asks"h-hey ruby?"Ruby turns"yes?"you wanna...go on a date?"Carl asks gulping. ruby blushes"s-sure"Carl smiles"thanks"He runs off as Ruby smiles. Carl runs to David who was eating outside"dude! I got a Date!"david grabs Carl and Lifts him up"yes! you did it!"Carl laughs as they leave for there classes


	3. Chapter 3

class ended Carl and David go shopping for clothes for Carl's date. david says"you need to look nice". Carl finds a tuxedo"how about this?"he hands it to david. David puts it on the counter"yes". David Buys the tuxedo and takes Carl to the dorms nad Put him in the bathroom."you ready?"David asks. Carl steps out wearing the tux"how do I look?"he asks. david says"like a Million Bits"he grabs Carl's shoulders"now if anything happens remember throw shit!"He laughs. carl laughs as he walks out the door and heads to the girls's dorm. he knocks on Ruby's door. Ruby answers wearing a beautiful dress and makeup"hey"She says. Carl was speechless"you look amazing!"He says. Ruby blushes"thanks shall we?"she walks out."we shall"Carl says taking her hoof in his.

Carl takes ruby to A Movie and then dinner. he pays for there meal and smiles"so how'd I do?"Ruby smiles"your pretty good. maybe we can...you know?"Carl nosebleeds at that thought. he then eats food and smiles as he sees Ruby's tail"your a Saiyan!"She smiles


	4. Chapter 4

years pass and a Now 25 year old Carl sSearl is married to Ruby. it has been 3 months since there Wedding and ruby asks Carl"Carl? tonight can we you know?"Carl nosebleeds"s-sure"they then spend the rest of the day doing the usual going on a date then seeing friends and Seeing David and how he's doing.

Come nightfall Carl enters the bedroom where his wife waits in a see-through Night gown and bra and Panties. he feels his dick harden in his panys."hello handsome?~"Ruby says seductively as Carl lays next to her. Carl blushes as he says"Ready?"Ruby grins"ready"carl kisses Ruby slipping his tounge into her mouth as Ruby moans. Ruby unzips his pants and stroakes his hard Dick causing Carl to moan. Carl the takes ruby's Panties and nightgown off feeling her rubbing her boobs as he see her pussy'nice"he says. Ruby begs"do it. put it in"He shoves his dick into her Pussy getting moans out of Ruby. He thrusts in and out at a normal speed. ruby begs"go faster. smash my ruby"He increases his speed going faster. Ruby says"more! open my Treasure Chest!"he trusts even faster saying"ruby im gonna"She yells"Do it!"carl cums a whole bucket load into Ruby causing her to cum in response the white liquid oozing onto the bed sheets. they sleep contently


	5. Chapter 5

9 months pass since Ruby learned she was Pregnant. she was due anytime. Carl says"hey honey"He kisses her cheek. so how are my boys doing?"he asks Ruby's stomach causing her to laugh"there doing great daddy"She says smiling. carl gets some water"i can't believe it. im a dad"He says as Ruby sharply gasps"carl cramp'She says as Carl exhales in relief. carl says"im gonna train with david"he flies off as Ruby naps. Carl lands in David's dojo and David gets ready to do battle.

David then says"hey. u wanna spar?"carl grins"let's go"They clash. David and Carl match each other blow for blow. david punches Carl and sends him flying. carl stops Himself and starts doing a Kamehameha."ka...me...ha...me..."carl states as the Blue energy orb in his hooves. David Charges a orb of energy "Nuclear Bomb..."Carl yells"HA!"firing a blue blast of energy as David yells"GO!"he throws the White orb at Carl's Kamehameha causing a beam clash which Carl overpowers and defeats david. david stands Panting"your good. but are you a super saiyan?"carl gasps"no Fucking way! Dude did you actually do it?!"David nods"yep. wanna see?"Carl nods yes. David powers up his mane Spikes out and turns gold and his eyes green as well as his beard Gold. carl was in awe"dude! Your a Super Saiyan!"SSJ David grins"thanks. now get back to your wife"Carl nods"right"he runs home

Carl gets home and Finds Ruby awake and making food."ruby! David's a Super saiyan!"carl says sitting down. ruby smiles"good for him"she sits but gasps"Ruby?!"Carl asks"My water Broke!"carl rushes ruby to the E.R where carl waits with his friends Choclate apple and candy apple,rainbow sword and rainbow sprite,Peace Tree and quiver Leaf,cider party and party Animal,Fablous Pants and Magic Mirror with david. david said"yo!"Carl smiles. hours pass and the Doctor says"Carl" congrats"Carl walks in and sees Ruby holding two bundles. one has a Boy who looks exactly lIke carl and one who has black mane. carl says"hi little Guy. welcome to the World" Ruby says"oh names!"Carl looks at the Black and yellow maned child in his hooves"this one'scarl"


	6. Chapter 6

4 months pass and carl holds a Party where his friends come over. david sits in a chair and holds Baby Carl in his lap. david grins and says"hey acrl. your son likes me"carl laughs as rainbow Sword opens a soda. then there's a knocking on his door. carl gets up"now who could be here at this hour?"he opens the door and finds a cloaked man"may I enter?"Carl says"of course! get you out of this storm!"he allows the figure in and he hands him bread. the stranger eats the bread and sits."so"Ruby says'what's your name?"The figure says"shakata". Peace says in her shy voice"nice to meet you" shakata stands"i have a request. saiyans! elements of harmony! join my side! we can rule this world!"David stands up and says"your crazy if you think we're joining you!"Shakata stands putting on a Kabuki mask and draws a sword"then you all will die!"he attacks and makes quick work of fabulous and magic then kills the rainbows and the apples. quiver and peace try to attack but lose dieing. party and cider share the same fate as there friends allowing david and carl to see him kill kill there friends. shakata then attacks carl and ruby who ruby is the first to die but Carl as he dies says"david...run..."David was angry. no beyond was pissed! he lunged at shakata and tried to stop him but even as a ssj David stood no chance. Shakata walks up to baby carl and raises his blade saying"the Death of the Saiyans Has ended!"he swings but SSJ David Takes the hit getting a cut across his face. SSJ David Screams in pain as he delivers a brutal punch to the Stomach causing the Shadow lord to flee."Shadow fallowers?!"David thought as He ran carrying carl and carl's other son as the Fallowers burned the house down. David handed Carl to a saiyan Female with short black hair and dark eyes wearing gold saiyan armor"Harla! take him and run! use the ship to get away!"Harla nods and runs to a large spaceship as david sends the Other Son of carl off"im sorry carl. I couldn't save you"

he then runs off with tears in his eyes


	7. Chapter 7

harla and Baby Carl were sitting in the ship. Baby carl was playing with his blocks as Harla was eating a sandwich. she throws away the rest and starts training. she throws a couple punches and kicks and sees something that might be the cutest thing ever. baby carl was standing and trying to kick. she shows him how to kick and he then starts Punching and kicking getting blocked by Harla."ok"she says. some years pass and Carl has turned 9 years old. he and Harla are training. harla fires a ki blast but Carl blocks. he then fires Harl's special move-The energy Blitz. he charges a blue orb and kicks it at her in which it bounces back and he kicks it back causing a Explosion. Harla pants as she stands"you got stronger!"Carl smiles"i hope to get as strong as you"Harla holds carl and they laugh as the eat some food. however they land on a planet getting food for the ship


	8. Chapter 8

months pass and Harla lands the ship and gets out. Carl gets out and walks with Harla to explore the planet. however a Town is terrorized. harla and carl fly and find a Frieza Race with orange Studs."My name is lord slaszh."Harla gets ready to battle"what do you want?"Slazh grins"join my side"harla then looks at carl"NO"Slazh then kicks harla into a wall and fires a blast. carl then kicks slash but slazh kicks him away and then delivers a punch to Harla. Harla stops herself and fires ki blasts at Slazh. slazh just deflects them and kicks harla. Harla coughs up blood and yells"Ori! run!"Carl gets in the ship and starts it up as Harla and Slazh get into a Beam clash Slazh using a Death Beam and Harla using Energy Blitz. slazh overpowers Killing Harla.

Carl Crys as he flys off in a saiyan pod. he crys himself to sleep as he heads to a unknown planet


	9. Chapter 9 Carl meets Ari!

Carl lands asleep on a Planet. the planet was a beautiful vibrant planet where creatures with pointy ears lived. these creatures were called Elves. a small girl with a brown mne and light blue fur finds carl"hello?"Carl stirs to life as he says"huh?"he looks up and sees ari'she seems cute'he thought as he stood up. Ari smiles"hello. I am Ari"Carl smiles"im Carl"Ari looks at carl's tail"are you a monkey?"Carl laughs"no I am a saiyan"Ari giggles as she takes Carl to a Elf Feast room. Carl licks his lips"you can eat"Carl digs In eating a lot of food as Ari eats some with him giggling at his actions. after they get done eating Carl asks"where can I do some training?"Ari thinks"i'll train you. for a whole year"Carl is shocked"Really?!"Ari says"yeah! let's begin!"


	10. Chapter 10 Leaf Art training!

Ari takes Carl to a Rocky area with a lot of rocks and mountain-like structures"now"Ari says"elves can use Magic to create Leaf Arts"she says. carl was confused"Leaf Arts?"he asks Ari says"Leaf Arts are attacks that use leaves as the Primary attack"carl understood pretty channels magic into her hoof and a Leaf appears"this is Burning Leaf"She throws the leaf sending a huge bolt of Fire at boulder breaking it. Carl was astounded"wow!"Ari smiles"focus the Magic into your hoof"Carl concentrates and feels a Powerful energy enter his hoof. Ari smiles seeing carl's hoof glow"good now focus on what element you want"Carl focuses and a leaf made of water appears in his hoof. Ar smiles"that's Aqua leaf"Carl throws it at a fire Ari creates putting it out"we r gonna have a good training session"carl smiles as he gets ready to train with the elf warrior and master he happily has as a friend


	11. Chapter 11 Training Complete!

Last time on the origins of the saiyan-hybrid pony Carl! carl crashlands on the Planet of Elves where he meets Ari a young Elf girlwho feeds him and takes him under her wing. Carl Learns of Leaf Arts Mystical Attacks the Elves use as a Tatic of self-defense. what will happen today? foind out today on The Origins of The saiyan-hybrid Pony carl!

one year ago carl started Training with Ari. he has turned 10. as Carl stands ari jumps and kicks Carl blocking the Kick as she and him fight at Fast speeds. carl and her deliver a punch shattering the ground as they Clash. Ari and Carl land and Ari says"let's shower"they leave and come back carl in a white Bath robe. Ari hands him a box"happy birth day carl"Carl takes the box and goes behind a tree. he walks out wearing a Green Gi with the words リーフ(Leaf) on the back with a pair of green Pants and green wristbands"a real elf Gi"Ari says'thank you so much ari"Carl says. ari blushes"no problem"a little baby crawls up and hugs carl's leg. Carl laughs picking her up"who's this?"Ari laughs"that's my little sister Bibi"Ari holds Bibi"she likes you a lot"Carl smiles as Ruby hands him a bag"now what's this"Carl peers inside the bag and is shocked. Ari gave him 2,000 bits!"Ari I-I can't accept this!"Carl says. Ari Smiles"take it. a gift from me. use it to Buy Stuff from the Elf Shop down the Street. then when your ready go to your ship. i'll be waiting there"she says. Carl then takes off going to the shop Ari told him to go to.

when Carl arrives he opened the store doors andenetered. the Shop keeper says"welcome! I am Elfazo!'Carl smiles"im Carl"he says as he looks at the shop's Items. he deffinently was buying food for the Ship but he also saw a Cool sword. it's handle was made from pure gold with the blade being made of the finest diamond this world has ever seen with the words ヒーロー(hero) on one side and the words エルフ(elf)on the other side. he also saw a Cool Bow and saw it was a good decent price."how much for the sword and Bow?"he asks. Elfazo says"120 bits"he says. Carl buys but then says A Medallion and asks"what's that?'Elfazo says"A Leaf Medallion. it allows u to Get the Leaf Bracelet for free and Increases ur damage output on ur leaf arts by 20"Carl asks"how much?"Elazo says"500"Carl winces at that price but buys it putting the Leaf Bracelet on his wrist and walks to the ship where Ari waits for him. Ari smiles"hey hold up your wrist"Carl does and Ari touches his Leaf Bracelet with hers causing them to glow and she puts her hoof down as he buys 1300 bits worth of food for the Ship and puts his stuff in the Ship's compartment. Ari says"our bracelet's are Linked so u can call me whenever you want"she smiles as she hugs Carl"seek out a Stallion named Kurt on the Planet Equestria. good luck"Carl smiles nodding as he starts up the ship and takes off


	12. Chapter 12 carl meets kurt!

Carl wakes up and yawns. he gets out his Sword he bought and swings it upwards. he then swings diagonally and to the right. he uses Training orbs to train himself up a bit. they fire lasers and he deflects them with the blade and stabs one through his blade. he then gets surrounded by them in a circle as he says "Elf Technique: Great Spin attack!"he spins around holding his blade out cutting them all as he stops. he then gets ready to land. He polishes his sword off and ready's his bow."just to think I was on a elf planet a year ago now im on my home with Spoils from the new planet"he smiles as he Puts the elf bow in the quiver. iit had a Wood design with a Nice Silver String that glows. the ship lands in a grasslands area and gets out with his sword and bow on his back as he walks out and sees it's gonna rain"great. Master Ari said to find This Kurt dude"he walks and gets attacked by a yellow creature with a red lion's mane and faced with a scorpion's tail. Carl jumps back and draws his sword using it to block the Creature's bites but The creature stabs him in the arm with it's tail cause carl to collapse from massive blood loss. It goes to eat him but a stallion kicks it away and blasts him. he then takes Carl to his dojo.

Carl wakes up his arm bandaged and alive. He looks and sees his sword leaning against a wall with his bow right Next to it'who saved me?'he wondered as he slowly gets up and looks around. the dojo is very easy cool looking with a large training floor,Dummys everything! Carl stands up as a Stallion walks in. he has Purple eyes and short Purple hair with red fur and a Black Question mark cutie mark. he walks in"hello. my name's Kurt. you must be carl"Carl jumps"yes I am. you are Kurt?"Kurt nods at him smiling"i see your dad's friend"Carl's eyes widen"y-you knew my dad?!"Kurt looks seldom"yes. he was my best friend with David"Carl looks down"i miss him'Kurt puts his hoof on Carl's Shoulder"hey. he will be back someday. I know it."Carl looks up and smiles"your right. so can you...train me?"Kurt smirks"yes. the firstabilty we shall learn is the Kamehameha"Carl then gets taken to a room and sees his stuff's there"here you shall say"Kurt says as he fluffs the pillow on the bed. Carl lays in bed and asks"how long will we train for?" Kurt smirks"a Year"


	13. Chapter 13 training 2!

Carl and Kurt stands away from each other outside. Kurt says"ok. we are going to see the Kamehameha"he puts his hooves together and charges up a move"Ka...me...ha...me...ha!"He fires a large blue beam into the air blowing up a large boulder on a Mountain. carl is shocked"wow! I wanna try the Kamehameha!"he then puts his hooves together and trys to charge it but it just comes out as sparks"try it again. concentrate!"Carl focuses and creates a orb in his hooves"good!"kurt says as jumps back and crosses his hooves'"ready!"Carl fires the Blast at Kurt who takes it creating a ton of smoke as Kurt rushes at Him. kurt delivers multiple Punches and Kicks where Carl either blocks or matches them in power. he then kicks Carl away as Carl stops himself and fires blasts at kurt who dodges them and Kicks one back to Carl. Carl gets hit and punches kurt in the face who gets sent flying by the hit. Kurt then stops himself and fires blasts at carl who takes it and walks towards Kurt Firing blasts stopping Kurt's attacks. carl then delivers a devastating Kick to His Master's face who gets sent flying once more. Kurt stops and says"Training is over!"Carl smiles. he walks with his master back to the dojo tired and hungry at the same time. they enter the dojo and Kurt says"The Shower's down the hall and to the left"Carl nods and goes to the showers and washes up. he walks out wearing a red bath robe with his white undies on. he goes to his room and finds a gi. he puts it on revealing it's a Red Inner shirt with a dark red outer Shirt with red Gi Pants and Red boots with Red Wristbands. he goes to the living room and smiles"a perfect fit!"Kurt says as he starts cooking up some soup

Carl smiles as he lays on the Coach. it was a nice green coach and turned on his tv. he layed there adrifted off to sleep as he smells the food. he then is woken by Kurt"it's dinnertime"Carl sits up licking his lips. he puts the soup in carl's hoof and Carl starts eating


	14. Chapter 14 the fall of a Hero

a year passes and the now 11 year old Carl Searle is resting. it is 11 pm at Night. Kurt is stronger as he hears a knock on the door and he answers. the person is a Black furred,Orange mane and tailed earth pony with red eyes with a sword Cutie Mark stands. he grins"Kurt. let's end this"Kurt readys himself"Fine Darrick. I will end you myself"he walks out but carl wakes up and heads to the bathroom and notices his master's outside'hmm'Carl thinks as he goes outside and watches from a distance. kurt and darrick stand and rush at each other clashing causing massive winds to expel and ghrabbing each other's hoof in a clash like manner. Kurt throws a couple punches but darrick blocks and Punches kurt away. Kurt gets up and rushes at Darrick and kicks him away causing Darrick to smash through a wall. he flys out of said wall and smashes Kurt in the face sending Kurt flying into a mountain . Kurt gets out his gi torn his face has a cut over his left eye leaking blood and he has bruises all over his body. he charges a Kamehameha"ka...me...ha...me..."He says as he charges his move ready to end this. darrick charges a blast of his own"Super Hammer..."Kurt yells"HA!'he fires a blue blast at Darrick who yells"BLAST!"He fires a gold blast and a beam clash ensues. Darrick overpowers Kurt and Oblterates him as he laughs with madness.

Carl was shocked and angry. he walks up"YOU!"he grip[s his hooves"i won't let you"his mane spikes out turning gold for a second"get away with this!"rocks float up as he stares angerly at darrick"I won't let you get away with this!"he transforms his mane spiky and gold and his eye green. he punches Darrick in the stomach and delivers multiple Punches and kicks and sends him flying. SSJ Carl then fires a ki blast t darrick who flys out and Floats battle-damaged. he charges a Super Hammer Blast as SSJ Carl charges a gold Kamehameha"Ka...me...ha...me..."Darrick says"Super...hammer..."SSJ Carl yells"HA!"he firers his attack as darrick yells"BLAST!"he fires a blast combatting SSJ carl's Super Kamehameha in a powerful clash. the ground is shaking and breaking up as they try to overpower the other causing nearby mountains to break as they continue the beam clash. Darrick enters his 100% form trying to overpower SSJ Carl but Carl enters 100% and overpowers darrick obliterating him. carl lands and reverts back to his base form"Master Kurt.,...im sorry"he packs up some stuff and heads down the road


	15. Chapter 15 carl meetsAlchemy!

the young warrior walked down the warrior. Carl had his hood up to conceal himself from the rain. he bumps into sompony. he looks up at the large stallion he bumped into. the stallion was a Brown fur coated one with a black mane and beard beard with a shovel cutie mark"Carl Searle?"carl steps back a bit in shock"yes?"he asks the stallion. the stallion says"Name's braxon. groundskeeper at Alchemy Academy" carl looks confused"Alchemy academy?"braxon laughs a bit"a School where you can learn Advanced magic"Carl thinks and says"ok!"Braxon then hands Carl a box"here. baked it me self words and all"Carl opens and Reveals a cake with the words of the cake being happy birthdae carl. carl hugs Braxon's leg"thank you so much Braxon!"He says as he starts eating-the cake. Braxon smiles and takes him to the nearby bank where Carl sits at a table eating his cake. he finishes and throws the box away as braxon takes him to the vault named"203" and opens it, Carl gasps as he sees the amount of bits inside"20,000 bits?!'He says shocked. he sees the note says"to carl from mom and dad"he hugs the bits and gets ready for alchemy academy

Carl is sitting in a boat with braxon and some other students as they approach a castle. it is very old looking with barred windows and a drawbridge'first years! off first!"Carl jumps out and Takes his stuff out and heads into the castle. a female Alchemist stands and says"attention first years. nopony is allowed on the third floor unless it is a holiday or if you have special permission"she says as the headmaster Alzo says"or those who wish to die a most painful death"carl gulps at that as a colt with bright orange mane and Blue fur says"hey. are you Carl?"Carl nods yes"I'm Keith. Keith Quicksilver"He shakes Carl's hoof as they walk with the boys to the dorm rooms"im your dorm Roomate"They smile at Each other as they enter keith giving carl a present"here. happy birthday"Carl opens it to reveal a Best Friend's necklace. carl and keith get into the beds and rest up for the days ahead


	16. Chapter 16 Hearths warming day and eve!

Carl awoke to the sounds of the ponies below getting ready for the event. you see today was Hearth's warming Eve a day to celebrate Friendships and Coco. Carl runs to the railing that overlooks the living Room of the Boys Dorms. it has a tall tree decorated with multiple colored balls and Orniments. keith looks up at carl as he says"happy Hearths warming carl!"Carl smiles"happy hearths warming keith"he walks down and gets ready for the day slipping on a Red and white gi with red pants and black boots and Orange sash. he sits next to keith who's drinking coco"wanna play Checkers?"Keith says"Sure"he sets up the checkerboard with the reds and blacks on the other side. he and Carl play and Carl wins. Keith says"no!"Carl holds his piece in his hoof"im the King of games!"they laughs as a pony says"wanna watch some movies and shows?"They look at each other and nod as they sit on the coach and watch tv. they watch some movies and tv shows. they then pass out for a nap and wake up hours later and get ready for the feast. they then train a bit. Keith Fires some Fire magic Called"Flame Alchemy". Keith throws a Fire orb at Carl yelling"hadoken!'Carl counters with a ki orb. keith then yells'get over here!"and uses wind alchemy to draw Carl to him and delivers a Punch to Carl's stomach. Carl pants and kicks Keith into a wall"good...*pant*...job"Keith gets free and says"let's eat."They go to the Cafetria room and sit down at a table. two kind mares put food in front of them as they say thanks and begin eating. Carll was eating a salad with Parsley and Keith was eating Onion rings. both ate tell they were full and they burped causing mares to giggle and them to blush. they then get ready for bed leaving the Cookies and Milk for Santa as they get into bed. Keith yawns"night Carl"he then falls to sleep Carl yawns"night Keith"he also falls asleep.

the next day Carl wakes up to keith saying"Carl! wake Up! cmon Carl wake up!"Carl runs to the railngs and sees Keith Wearing a sweater with some presents "Happy Hearths warming carl!"Carl smiles as he goes downstairs"happy Hearths warming Keith"He sees presents"i got Presents!"he opens them and gets a Invisibility Cloak and shorts sword with some new blankets. Keith asks"who's the weapon and Cloak from?"Carl says"doesn't say. it just says'use it well'"they then watch some Hearths Warming eve movies. best Hearths warming ever"Keith says


	17. Chapter 17 Shakata vs carl!

days pass and Carl was resting as rain hit his window and thunder booms. Braxon wakes up Carl"carl!"Carl wakes up and sees Braxon"Braxon? what's wrong?" Braxon says'i need you to come with me to the Forrest."Carl was shocked. sure he liked the forest but he was never told like that"why?"Braxon sighs"Something is Hurting Ponies carl. ur the bravest Colt I know here"carl stands and draws his sword and says"let's go."He and braxon enter the forrest and get ready for battle. Carl gets a feeling that something is here and he walks deeper into the woods. he comes across a clearing with a Robed Creature has killed a Unicorn. it looks at carl who readys to fight. but a Creature scarred it off. it has the body of a man but legs of a pony-a manitour. it looks at carl"hello carl Searle. I am Tamour Protector of this forest"Carl bows in respect"Hello tamour"Tamour looks worried as he says"Carl that thing that killed the unicorn has a cursed life. Drinking the blood of a Unicorn can Heal you even if you are a inch from death. whatever it was has something to do with you"carl thinks"So you are saying whatever was killing the Unicorns...wants me?"Tamour sighs"Yes. Carl whatever it is wants what's in the school"Carl gasps"The Alchemist's Glove?! if that goes the school will collapse!"He runs off and runs to the Dungeons of the school ready to fight the Man behind this

Carl arrives and hears his teacher his defense teacher gasping for air"quirll! get me that Glove"Quirll says"never! not to you shakata!"shakata throws him to the wall and draws his sword. Carl jumps into the fray"hey!'He yells. Shakata turns to him"Ah. Carl Searle. we meet again. the last time we met I killed your parents!" Carl steps back and growels"y-you killed them?! and you have no shame?! no regrets?!"Shakata grins"they stood in my way. they needed to be eliminated!"Carl turns Super saiyan as he glares at Shakata"In name of my parents...I will end your reign Shakata!"He draws his sword and clashes with shakata. shakata blocks with his blade and blasts carl's sword out of his hoof and points his blade as his neck"Listen Searle. join me. I can bring them back...your parents can be with u"Carl looks into a mirror and sees his parents"don't you want them back?!"SSJ carl kicks shakata away and Grabs his face causing him to burn. Carl stands up having crushed the shadow lord. but shakata's Spirit goes through him causing the young man to collapse holding the Glove. Carl awakens in the school's medical wing. he is greeted by a Hurt keith"Keith?! what happened?!"Keith says"Shakata manged to get a destroyed body so I took him down a peg. got hurt a bit"Carl smiles as alzo sits on carl's bed"what you did was Remarkable Carl Searle"Carl smiles. Alzo says"and don't worry. the nurse says you will be free in a couple hours"Alzo gets up and leaves as the two hurt friends smile


	18. Chapter 18 Wind Temple Faceoff!

Carl has left the school and Entered the forrest coming on a Milk Bar where he enters Searching for info on the Mystic Wind Temple where Treasure awaits. it took some time but he finally found a map on a table and takes it not knowing what he did. he leaves the Bar some Adventurers wait in the shadows"boss? when wikk we strik?"One asks. the boss says"Soon Xata. soon"Carl walks holding the map to ghe Temple"must my luck that sompony just Leaves a Map to the Temple on a Table!"Carl then finds where the map leads but it's just a grassy Plane. Carl looks Confused"huh? the map says it's here!"Carl looks at the map then a Stone tablet"huh?"Carl touches the Tablet and reads"great Temple of winds. i command thee to reveal yourself!"The ground shakes and a Giant Green Temple shoots up from the ground landing Carl in the temple's entrance"ow. talk about Fast Travel"he sits up and gasps grabbing a Lantern. he enters the Dungeon the Evil Adventurers slowly behind him.

Carl finds 3 rooms before him. one's locked as the other 2 are free to open. He holds the Lantern to the locked one'must be the boss room like in Zelda'he thinks and checks the Left room. inside to Stone Golems come to life and attack the door locked until the battle's over. Carl dodges and slashes them both in half unlocking the door and revealing a Treasure Chest. inside is a Bow and Arrows'Good thing this is here'he says strapping it on his back and gets ready as he finds the Boss Key. he enters the door where The Evil adventurers Appear saying"this is as far as u go boy!"The Leader walks up having Gold mane and Pink fur. he has no cutie mark as he hides it"i am Zalaka Leader of-"the Evil Adventurers get sent off as the Beast of this temple appears. it is a Green Dragon with a Gem on it's chest. it attacks Carl but Carl dodges and Shoots a arrow at it's chest Stunning the dragon. Carl then slashs the Gem off Breaking the Curse on it revealing a Green Haired man with white fur and Wind Swirls for the Cutie Mark."i am Prince Aero. thank you!"Carl Sheathes his Sword"No problem. so your a Prince?"Aero smiles"yes. and im your master"Carl smiles agreeing to Aero's Choice


	19. Chapter 19

Aero takes Carl to a Large Area filled with Clouds. Aero Smiles as he says"your first task is Learning the Storm Art Storm Blade"He uses Magic to make the clouds start raining"watch. focus energy into your hooves"He holds one up and thunder Strikes it allowing Him to condense it"n-next! focus!"he finally grips it and turns it into a Sword. the Blade is yellow and the handling silver."your turn my Deciple"Carl raises his hoof up and a Storm Cloud floats into his hoof. he condenses it and focuses'remember what Aero said'he says as he focuses up. he then creates a Sword of his own which was grey with golden handling. Aero iz awed"amazing!"he says. he grins drawing his Sword of Wind"Let's spar!"Carl rushes at his master.

Aero clashes with Carl. they go at it matching each other perfectly! Aero knocks Carl off his feet and Kicks him away only to be kicked back. Aero stands up panting"your doing well"Carl blushes


	20. Chapter 20

the now !2 Year Old Carl Clashes with Aero the Prince of the Winds. you see Carl was Aero's student and Cause of it he had many Techniques like the Wind slash a attack that can use Air to cut sompony. Carl falls and does a backflip as Aero lands next to him. both use a Kamehamheha attack to create smoke. Aero jumps from above and lands trying to strike Carl but Carl counters with a parry Knocking Aero's blade to the ground. Aero smiles"greart. u have done excellent! here"he draws a emerald Blade. oy has a Hold handle"this is the Sword of the Wind and"he puts a Map in carl's bag"A Map. seek out the Temple of the Dimensions"He says"you'll meet my sister dimensia. she will continue your Training"Carl nods and like a flash packs up and Leaves the Temple. He draws his blade of Wind and starts singing

Wo-oa-oahh!  
Wo-oa-oahh!  
Wo-oa-oahh!  
Wo-oa-oahh!  
Wo-oa-oahh!

He starts Running drawing his sword

Hey all (hey all)  
Welcome to the greatest storm  
I know (I know)  
You have waited much too long  
And I (and I)  
I will be your shining star  
I'm here (I'm here)  
Here to conquer near and far!  
He jumps and Lands Looking up running faster

Like a sword, I'm drawn  
Into the heat of day  
Like a knight, I'll fight  
Until the fight is won  
In the reign, I slay  
Each and every, each and every  
Each and every one  
Till this war is won

He runs and cuts up trees and vines as he sings while running

And I live to rule  
By the sword  
Slashing through the every inch of the power  
The power in you  
As I sit and I stand  
By the table I command  
My kingdom  
I'm the knight of the wind

He battles a Duplicate Carl from the Multiplication technique Aero taught him clashing blades with his clone grinning

Wo-oa-oahh!  
Wo-oa-oahh!  
Wo-oa-oahh!  
Wo-oa-oahh!  
Wo-oa-oahh!

he defeats his Clone and smiles. he starts eating some food and drinks some water before running off singing more smiling as hard as possible

Hey all (hey all)  
Welcome to the end it's near  
I know (I know)  
I will bring you pain and fear

He strikes down some thieves in a small Tradepost. he grins as the Tradepost master gives him 900 bits. he then sets off on a blur

From the ground to the sky  
Faced with you and I  
In a flash, I'm gone  
Holding your crown high  
In the reign, I slay  
Each and every, each and every  
Each and every one  
Till this war is won

He holds up a Crown He was given by Aero and Runs more this time he slays some Dark Beast that attack him trying to cross at Night"stupid..!"He runs slashing more up as he runs

And I live to rule  
By the sword  
Slashing through the every inch of the power  
The power in you  
As I sit, as I stand  
By the table I command  
My kingdom  
I'm the knight of the wind

he holds his Sword of the Wind to the sky smiling"Prince aero...thank you"He runs more much like sonic the hedgehog but with a sword and cooler.

The knight of the wind...  
I'm the knight of the...

He does some cool jumps over rocks and slides under a bridge of wood. he then runs more jumping and running

My castle is a massive force  
A stronghold of power  
My armour stays unbreakable  
In battle every hour...

He flashbacks to Aero showing him a Knight of Wind's emerald Colored Armor."Master?"Aero looks at Carl"yes?"Carl Smiles"can I be a Knight of the Wind?"Aero smiles and touches Carl's Shoulder with his sword"you Are Now"

Wo-oa-oahh!  
Wo-oa-oahh!  
Wo-oa-oahh!  
Wo-oa-oahh!  
Wo-oa-oahh!

Like a sword, I'm drawn  
Into the heat of day  
Like a knight, I'll fight  
Until the fight is won  
In the reign, I slay  
Each and every, each and every  
Each and every one  
Till this war is won

And I live to rule  
By the sword  
Slashing through the every inch of the power  
The power in you  
As I sit and I stand  
By the table I command  
My kingdom  
I'm the knight of the wind

The knight of the wind!

He Jumps and lands in front of a purple Temple. when he enters the sounds of hooves is heard at the end of the temple. Rushing to get there Carl finds a mare with White fur and Purple mane with 寸法(Dimension) as a Cutie mark. she looks at Carl with purple eyes"hello young Colt. i am dimensia Princess of Dimensions. what do you seek?"carl gulps a bit"Prince aero sent me to meet you ma'ma"Dimensia smiles"Brother sent you? must have Potential. our Training will begin soon"Carl smiles and Draws his sword Ready. Dimensia Smirks"this could be fun"


	21. Chapter 21

Dimensia stands with Carl His Sword drawn. He rushes at her but blocks all his sword attacks. He goes Super Saiyan and trys again but still Fails. Dimensia says"Your using too much power and losing focus. if you focused on finding a Weakness you'll have a Better Advantage!"SSJ Carl nods and Spys Dimensia's Long mane. he grabs and Swings himself so he strikes her crown off. Dimensia smirks"good. but i want you to get angry"Carl reverts back confused"Angry?"Dimensia smirks"yeah Angry. imagine Shakata"Carl does and gets mad"imagine him attacking me or Aero"His heart pounds as he goes super saiyan and roars powering up."Release your anger! EXPLODE!"Dimensia yells and Carl's mane turns even more Spikyer and he gains electric Jolts. SSj2 Carl smiles"Super Saiyan 2?! awesome!"Dimensia smiles"time to eat"

Dimensia cooks Carl some Food as he watches TV. She smiles seeing him glued to it. She walks up carrying two bowels of Vegetable Soup and Sandwiches. She and him eat


	22. Chapter 22 Hello Universa!

13 year old Carl readys his gear donning A Purple and Blue gi with Purple Pants as he Ties his boots. He had ypu see Done Training witn Dimensia the Dimension Princess and Learned many new abilitys. like The Dimensional Cut a Move that Cuts the Opponent Into a 2d Character. he also Matured a bit and readied himself his Purple hoofbands Gleaming in the Light"where do i go next?"He asks Dimensia smiling. Dimensia says"Seek out the Temple in the Region of Fire to the East. my sister Universa the Princess of Our Universe is there. She will aid you in your last few years of training"Carl smiles and looks to the Horizon"im Ready"Dimensia puts a Backpack on Carl filled with Food and Water. Carl heads off on a Journey to the Fire Kingdom. He walked for a Hour eating some Cookies when he spots a Ship. he walks up to the Ticket area"one for the Region of Fire please"The Stallion looked at Him"heading to Orion Eh? well good luck. it's on the House"He tosses Carl a ticket which is caught by the young Colt. he Heads onto the Ship and enters a room Drifting off to sleep.

Carl awakens hours later to the Sound of the Ship's Whistle. he Grabbed his things and got off. he says"wow!"as he sees The Great Orion in it's beauty. It had a Rich Lifestyle and a Large Volcano where Houses are built into the Walls of the Inactive Volcano. Carl wonders and gets to the Outskirts of Orion. He finds a Ruby red Temple and grins"Found ya"he runs into the Temple and finds himself in the darkness. when he Sees some light at the End of a Hallway(He hoped)He ran and found a Red maned Mare who looked Like the Moon Princess Luna"HELLO CHILD! WHAT DOES THOU SEEK?!"She yells. Carl rubs his ears"i was sent by Dimensia to get training from A Universa" Universa grins"Im ready. Let's see what Dimensia has taught you"


	23. Chapter 23 Universal Training!

Carl and Universa walk down the hallway discussing there Training"wow! two years"Carl says"im impressed "Uni smiles. indeed now"she stops"come at me"Carl Throws a Kick but Universa stops it. he throws another kick but blocks it. Carl growels"why?! why can't i hit you?!"He roars in rage and his Mane grows longer and turns Gold. His forehead is broader. he stares at Universa and Manages to land 5 punches to her face. he stands and powers up. Universa grins"Behold Carl. Super Saiyan 3"SSJ3 Carl grins and says"Let's go Master!"Carl and her fight a bit. Carl fires a Kamehame ha but Uni counters with a Magic blast. they train for a few more hours until Carl collapses Reverted to his normal form.

Carl wakes up in bed Being Nursed back to health. Universa walks in and sits at Carl's side"you pused yourself too hard. here"she levitates a sandwich to him"eat this"Carl eats and smiles"Let's go again master"Universa grins at her Deciple"once your healed up we will"


	24. Chapter 24 Kid Buu! Race meets Carl!

Carl searle has turned 15 over the course of the two year Training he did with Universa. He dones a Red and green gi with gold Pants and black boots. he Laces his boots up as Uni walks up to him"Head to Ponyville. Your training is complete" she says smiling. Carl puts His backpack on and Hugs Universa"thank you master"He leaves the temple and flys as fast as he can to Ponyville. He crosses the Ocean at speeds equal to light. He arrives upon the small Village and sense Power levels that are extremely high'Hmmm. Those are equal to my Super Saiyan 4!'he thinks remembering that he Gained the Super Saiyan 4 Transformation. He flys to the scene.

Carl stumbles across a SSJ4 and two Super Saiyan 3s. they stand off against a small Colt with black and red eyes,White baggy pants and a belt with a M. Carl reconizes the Creature as Kid Buu. The Super Saiyan 4 Rushes at Buu delivering Massive Damage dealing punches. He gets kicked away though. Carl growls'Buu...a Monster in every term of the word!'He stops growling and Sees One Super Saiyan 3 Create a Spear instantly'That Stallion can create anything! i gotta help!'He jumpa in front of The SSJ4 deflecting a Ki Orb. "Thanks. i owe you one."the Super Saiyan 4 said Charging a Kamehameha x10"Kame...hame..."Carl charges a Kamehameha of his own"Ka...me...ha...me..."they both yell"HA!"and fire there Kamehamehas at Buu's Kamehameha. the Beam clash ends when Buu's is overpowered and he gets obliterated. Carl Pants and stands up. he looks at the SSJ4"amazing power! who are you?"Race grins"My name's Race. the Stallion with the Spear is Reese and the Earring Stallion is Ralan"They wave hi. Carl grins"im Carl Searle"Race Shakes Carl's hoof


	25. Chapter 25 Race's mom?

Carl and Race walk around Carl explaining much about Equestria."over there's Sugarcube Corner. Delicious Candy and Sweets store"Race's stomach Rumbles"guess i'm kinda Hungry"They laugh and enter the Store, a Pink pony with a Poofy Mane and Tail with a Party balloons Cutie mark Bounces to them"Hiya Carl! who's your friend?"She asks excitingly. Carl laughs"Pinkie Pie meet Race Crim. A Alicorn it seems"Race becomes confused"a Ali-what?"Carl Understands Race's confusion. from what Race told him He wouldn't know what a Alicorn is to save his life"a Mix of Earth,Unicorn and Pegasus. we typically Call them Royals cause there Rare"Race smiles"coolness im a Rare Lifeform"Carl laughs and buys two cakes sitting with Race"so Race you and your siblings figure your mom out yet?"Race nods no"No huh? hmmm"he sees a Necklace fall from race's neck of Celestia's Cutie mark in Gold"Say that's!"He thinks'impossible! Race acts Nothing like Celestia!'He then sweatdrops as he Sees Race chowing down on the Cake'then Again He has Celestia's Cake eating habit'He stands up"Race i think your mom is-"A Loud Crowd of Ponies Panic and run outside as the Night hits. Race stands sensing some sort of energy"You sense it?"Carl nods"cmon!"they run to the Building where evil Laughter is heard.


	26. Chapter 26

As Race and Carl entered the Main Area,They gasp. a tall Black Alicorn stood there,her Blue with translucent blue border Mane flowing in the wind as her menacing Teal eyes glow. The Mare Cackles in Madness as She asks"well well. what do we have here? two Heros?"Race growels"WHO ARE YOU?!"he yells. Carl looks at Race'He was never this angry before'he thinks as a Purple Unicorn with dark purple mane with pink highlights and a Star surrounded by smaller stars cutie mark walks up"i know. she's Nightmare Moon. Legend says you would return"Nightmare Moon cackles"yes. you are correct. now prepare ponys! the night will last and your sun will never return!"She dissapears as ponys begin panicking. Race stands on a table"SILENCE!"The Chaos Seems to end on a Halt as Race says"Listen. i'll find the Princess. I promise you"Carl laughs"how are you gonna do that? you don't even know where to start!"Race jumps down and whispers"i know but She does"he points to the Purple Unicorn as she gallops off. Race and Carl give chase and find themselves at a Tree Library. when they enter,they see a Rainbow Maned pegasus with Rainbow Colored thunderbolt cutie mark Saying"Are you a spy?! whoah!"a Blonde earth pony pulls her down"simmer down. and huh? who are you?"the ponys in the room Stare at Race and carl. Rade swaetdrops"we wish to help. im Race Crim and this is Carl Searle"


	27. Chapter 27

Race and Carl stand with the Mane 6. Carl States"Ok next plan we need with The Others is Trying to Start Nightmare Moon. who's got a plan?" Twilight reads the elements book and says"ok we need to get to the Old Castle in the Everfree Forest"The mares and Carl gasp. Race looks confused"Everwhat?" Carl says"the Everfree Forest! the Most Dangerous Place in Equestria"Race grins"Danger?! please! from what i had to deal with and the Gods i've seen Danger is nothing to me!"They then go to the Forest. Twilight says"i should go alone" Applejack says"No you don't Sugarcube!"they all enter and Race asks"What's so dangerous about this place?"Rainbow turns to him"No pony knows!"She then starts Creeping to him and Fluttershy. But then Purple Smoke causes The Ground to break and Twilight to be Caught by Applejack."Applejack! save me!"Twilight Crys. Applejack says"Let go" Twilight looks at her Shocked"are you crazy?!"Applejack says in response"No im not"Twilight gulps and lets go being saved by Rainbow and Fluttershy. Race runs to Carl"you ok?!"Carl brushes himself off"yeah. let's go"

It seems the Heros are safe from Nightmare's attempt of evil! how will they fair in the Everfree Forest? will Our heroes save Equestria? find out next time on the Origins of the Saiyan-hybrid pony:Carl!


	28. Chapter 28

Carl and the Gang make there way through the everfree forest. as they come across a Sea Serpent crying Race asks"sir? what is wrong?"Twilight adds"we need to cross". the Serpent replys"well it is my moustache!" he cries pointing to his torn mustache. Carl and rd as if in snyc say"all this..over a mustache?"Rarity then cries out"yes! look at this Creature! he looks so magnificent!"she points to the Serpent's hairdo and scales. the Serpent says"oh I know! all thanks to a tacky cloud of purple smoke!"Rarity then cuts her tail off and using magic fixes the mustache of the serpent guaranteeing them passage to the way across. Twilight says"that was so kind of you rarity!" rarity then replys"well sometimes you gotta be generous"

Some time passes and the mane 6 come across a old bridge. Twilight says"the Castle! we're so close!" Rainbow dash then says"Let me handle this!"she then flys over to the other side and starts fixing the bridge when the Smoke appears again this time turning into three ponies wearing dark colored suits."Rainbow Dash"a voice calls out to the Rainbow maned hero. Rd turns in surprise and yells"WHO"S THERE?!"the 3 shadowy ponies dash out"Only us the Shadowbolts. the fastest team that's rising in all of equestria!"Rd says"wow!" the leader says"we want you to join us" Race says"Rainbow-chan! what's taking so long?"he then sees and gasps. Carl says"don't listen to them!"but he is silenced by the fog. The leader says"so? choose us or them" rd says"you"they smirk but rd says"thank you I mean but"She flys up fixing the bridge"i can't leave my friends behind"she flys back to her cheering friends


	29. Chapter 29

Last time on Origins of Carl! Our heroes start to meet some traps set by Nightmare Moon,but with the help of Friendship Overcame those obstacles! As the bridge is back,Will our heroes prevail? find out today on Origins!

Chapter 29:Nightmare Faceoff! Carl and Race and The Mane 6 Vs Nightmare Moon!

As our heroes cross,Race and Carl talk a bit. Race says"Hey Carl. how strong is Nightmare Moon?" Carl says as he looks at Race"Pretty strong i must guess"Race smiles eager to face her. when they enter the Castle of the Two Sisters,Race say"Hey! look at this!"he holds a white rocky orb up. Twilight says"these must be the Elements of Harmony!"After getting them on the Pedestal,Twilight asks them to leave. they do but Carl and Race stop as they hear a scream"TWILIGHT!"They all yell. Mane 5 in tow,they run back to find twilight missing. Race stops and closes his eyes focusing. Carl does the same and says"We know where she is!"He leads them to Twilight where Nightmare moon stands over the broken shards. Race appears and says"Twilight. you ok?"He asks. Twilight gasps as she says"The Elements aren't gone nightmare. there right here!"Shards float around the Mane 6 and Race and Carl. Race gains a Crown while Carl gains a golden metal hoof Glove with a green Cutie Mark symbol on it. they all charge up the Rainbow of Light and fire at Nightmare her yelling"NO!"As the darkness shatters on her they all float down"Who knew I symbolized Peace?"Race asks Carl. Carl laughs"im Fighting. awesome"He then gasps as he sees Celestia land"Princess Celestia!"Twilight yells as she runs to her. Race gasps"Mom.."Carl blushes as he sees the Defeated Luna"she's cute"he thinks as Celestia says"Sister..will you accept my friendship?"Luna just nods as The mane 6 cheer.


End file.
